From Earth to Heaven
by truenarnian
Summary: A High king who has it all. A girl who just wants to escape reality with her brother by her side. What happens when the pair meet?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1-A Gateway to Escape  
My mother angrily pushed me in front of my vanity table and said, "Sophie, please! We've got the neighbors coming! You _have _to look presentable! A young woman is not to be gallivanting through the woods, climbing trees, or trying to flee! _Now sit and brush your hair!"_

I viciously ripped my hairbrush from my mother's hands and brushed through the windblown snarls as the door slammed. I looked at myself in the mirror. Big blue eyes, long, mouse-brown hair, light skin, red lips. I suppose you could say I'm attractive, but I don't believe it myself.

I should probably let you in on a few things. I am Sophie Henderson. I am sixteen years old. The year is 1942, and I am an American who lives in England. We live next door to someone who always lets me ride his horses. He's a kind old man, with thick white hair and twinkling eyes that seem to denote some enchanting adventure, but all I know is that he is a professor, and that he will be housing four other kids because of the War. Since we are to meet them today, in a few hours even, I am supposed to look like, and I quote, "a real girl, and not one that actually _enjoys _running around and playing ridiculous games outdoors." Oh, how I hate my mother. I'm sure my father would stand up for me, if he were here.

But he's dead.

He died a year ago, and because of his fortune, we've been well off. Ever since then, my brother Ben and I have discovered that our mother used us only as ornaments, to impress her so-called friends. Because of the fighting in London, we were relocated to an old ranch, where a duo of horses would sometimes trot past. Because animals always seem to like me, I was able to coax them both into the old stables. I've taught myself to ride Artemis, my horse, and Ben's horse, Apollo, as they are now named. My mother nearly went apoplectic when she found out, but we kept going anyway, just to spite her.

Ben has his own gift. He is way smarter than me, and strategic to throw in to boot. He always beats me in chess. He loves history, even though he's only thirteen. He's actually won awards for his smarts back in America. But one thing we've both mastered is fighting.

Fighting with fists, swords, bows and arrows-we know how to fight and win in any situation. Sometimes, The Professor would have his grumpy old housekeeper Mrs. Macready set us up with archery ranges, arrows, bows, and swords to practice on. We've confided in him our plan to run away, and we trust him not to tell anyone.

As I sat on the stool, contemplating the virtues of suicide to escape the vile woman downstairs we call "Mom", the woman in question yelled up, "Get into that dress or I will get you dressed myself!" No use fighting it. After I slip on the atrocious dress, I head over to my big window on the second floor of this humble little house and sit on the red velvet cushions. As I cast my eyes around the room, I take notice of everything I've come to recognize as home: my wooden bedposts, the simple quilt, the heavy closet door that holds mostly pants, my worn writing desk, vanity table, and the obnoxious full-length mirror my mother received from the neighbors. Don't get me wrong, it looks lovely, it's simply the fact that I never care about my appearance.

I strode over to this monstrosity and mulled over my clothing: an incredibly _girly _yellow sundress, unbearably tight on the top and astoundingly see-through on the bottom, which went only to my thighs. Is my mother _trying _to have my virginity taken away?

As I gazed into the depths of the mirror, I noticed the flash of sunlight. I looked over at my window; the day was cloudy. So where...?

"Hey, Soph," Ben said as he strode into the room. He was the only one who can get away with calling me Soph. Barely.

"Hey, Ben," I greeted. "Ben, look over in this mirror. It looks like something inside is flashing, but what?"

Ben strode over to the mirror and tried to see something else but his own reflection. Suddenly, the light flashed again, and the reflection looked bizarrely green, like a forest. And what was that metallic glint?

I reached out to touch the smooth glass of the mirror, only now it had become watery. I gasped and called Ben's name while the surface rippled. Suddenly, the entire image changed into a forest! I touched the surface again, and now I could feel wind blowing _through the mirror!_

This was our chance.

"Ben!" I said sternly. "Run to your room and get a dagger. Go!" He nodded, with no inclination to ask why. He knew. We were going to try to go through.

I armed myself with my dagger and a compass. As I changed into a loose blue shirt, long black pants, and brown boots, Ben burst back into my room with two daggers on his belt and a satchel on his back. I looked at him quizzically as I threw on my leather jacket and slung my bow and arrows (which I kept hidden in my room) over my shoulders. "I thought if we're going somewhere, it might be a good idea to make a map. I'm carrying some paper and a pen in the satchel, along with a few apples, just in case."

"Brilliant idea, Ben!" I commended. "Now let's get out of this prison."  
I touched the mirror with my toe, to make sure that we could still go through. It still waved. I closed my eyes for a moment, and I still felt the cool spring breeze. And I bravely stepped through the wavelike surface of the glass, and I find something that I never expected to be in a mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2- Escaping into Captivity  
As I emerged from the substance that wasn't truly solid _or _liquid and into this new place, I stumbled on a fallen tree branch. A tree branch?

Suddenly, Ben fell through behind me and we toppled over into a clearing. After we stood up, the first thing I saw was a lit lamppost, one you would find in typical nineteenth century London. As I looked back the way we came, I could see the cloudy portal we'd emerged from, nearly hidden by shrubbery. I could still see the boards of my desk, the unfinished story I was writing.

We heard a rustle.

I strung up an arrow pointing to the trees, while Ben poised his swords at the brush behind me. We made a promise to watch each other's back a while ago. Suddenly, an entire troupe of _Centaurs _appeared, swords drawn!

"Lower your weapons!" the obvious leader barked. I snuck a glance at Ben, telling him with my eyes to listen. As I sheathed my arrow and Ben his swords, so did the Centaurs. Not that it matters. They could just trample us to death. "Who are you and where have you come from?"

I put on my best "tough girl" face and rested my hand on the hilt of my dagger. I glared at him and said, "I am Sophie Henderson. My brother is Benjamin Henderson. Now, if you please, tell us who _you_ are and where _we _are."

The head Centaur said, "I am General Storm Walker, leader of the Centaurs in the service of the Four Monarchs and the noble and respectable country of Narnia."

Lucy  
"Thank you, Mrs. Beaver! This really is amazing! You shouldn't have!" I gushed. I looked at the silk pillow with my name sewn into the front.

"Oh, deary, it was the least I could have done, after all you've done yourself."

I smiled, "Thank you. Will you come with me to the throne room? Sue wanted us to meet there, and we'd all go to the beach. Won't you come?"

She sighed. "I can only go with you so far as the thrones my dear. We beavers cannot swim in the ocean."

I said, "Oh, well, walk with me anyway?" She nodded, and we began our journey.

As we came in from the side door, I found all three of my siblings already in the room. Sue looked excited, Ed looked happy, and Peter looked like he was ready for a break.

"Hello!" I greeted brightly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Your majesties!" Storm Walker said. "You should see this!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3- New Places, New Friends  
Sophie  
I waited outside the ornate double doors, trying to wear the ropes that had tied my hands away. Apparently, we were trespassing, and we were going to see the Kings and Queens. Ben squared his shoulders and set his jaw. I would be happy if we weren't taken captive so violently. They just tied us up and ordered us to keep up with them! As if we could keep up with Centaurs! It seemed like we walked the entire length of this new country! And the _Centaurs_ said we were slow. They're half-horse! Of course we're slower than them!

Suddenly, the doors opened, and our kidnappers prodded us forward with their swords. When we weren't going fast enough, one grabbed my arm and dragged me forward. I landed on my knees with my head down, in front of four pairs of feet. I heard my brother land beside me.

"Your Majesties, we found these two _marauders _lurking around Lantern Waste. What punishment do you suggest we deal?"

I tried to stick up for us. "We weren't _lurking, _we just stumbled into here from another world! We don't even know what Lantern Waste _is! _You can't seriously punish us!"

Suddenly, General Nutcase snatched me up and held a dagger at my throat. "Don't you dare defy the Kings and Queens!" I was reminded of my mother. How she would always seek control.

"Go ahead. Slice my throat open." I said. "I won't mind." I relaxed and closed my eyes. It can't be any worse than my real life.

I heard a masculine voice shout, "Wait! Let her down!" The dagger slowly withdrew from my neck, and I was once again quite literally dropped to my knees. I looked up at someone who apparently saved my neck, no pun intended. He was about a year older than me, longish blond hair, blue eyes, tan skin, white teeth. I looked up curiously at him. How was he old enough to be a king? He was my age! "Lucy!" he called. "Cut them free!"

Suddenly, a girl about Ben's age rushed forward, bearing a dagger. She was too quick to react to. If she tried to kill us, we'd be dead. But she was rushing forward to release us, and as she cut Ben's handcuffs away, she said, "_We _came from another world, too! My name is Lucy, and these are my siblings." After my bonds lay with frayed edges on the floor, she began to introduce the three other royals in the room, all looking curious. "Technically, I am Queen Lucy the Valiant, my brunette brother is King Edmund the Just, my older sister is Queen Susan the Gentle, and my blond brother is King Peter the Magnificent."

Ben and I blinked.

Then, King Peter the Magnificent said, "Don't bother with titles or anything. Call us Lu, Ed, Sue, and Pete. Please."

I said, "Okay then, _Pete. _My name is Sophie Henderson. This is my brother, Ben. We've come from the British countryside through a mirror, and we arrived at a lamppost. Where are we, exactly?"

Susan replied, "You're at Cair Paraval. Please, if you'll join us in the library, we'll fill you in on what this country is, and why we're here. We'll host a banquet tonight in your honor. Otter!"

Suddenly, an Otter trotted up with who I assumed was his wife, and Sue said, "Give them rooms and something to eat. Once they're freshened up, show them to the library. We have a lot to tell them."

As the Otters led us away, through corridors and arches, my mind couldn't help but drift back to Peter. No wonder he's called, "Magnificent"! I was relieved to learn that the picturesque beauty next to him was his sister. If she was vying for his attention, I wouldn't stand a chance.

...But would he notice me anyway?

Peter  
Wow.

In the year we've all ruled over Narnia, I have never seen more radiance from a single person than I have just witnessed. She was gorgeous! I stared after her, not able to take my eyes off of her retreating back.

"Peter?" Lucy said, dragging me back to reality. "Peter, you've just met her! You can't possibly fancy her!"

"W-what?" I stuttered. "Where did you get that idea? That's crazy!"

"Peter, we're kings and queens in a country we found in the back of a wardrobe after we defeated a woman, who could both administer a hundred-year-long winter and turn people into stone, by using magical gifts we received from Father Christmas. We all have a new definition of 'crazy'."

"You had a point?"

"My point is that you're lying. I can help you, if you want. You need only ask."

I looked around the room, wondering if anyone would overhear. Susan and Ed had gone, and the remaining Centaurs had disappeared.

"Okay," I muttered, what do I need to know?"

Sophie-Evening, just before the banquet  
I looked at myself in the mirror, so seemingly alike to my own while I looked like another person. I was wearing long-sleeved blue dress, white stripes along the sleeves, with my hair falling down my back and some simple gold sandals. As I heard my door open, I saw Peter's reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, Pete," I said. I turned around and looked at him head to toe. He wore a simple maroon tunic with brown pants and black boots, with a maroon cape. His crown rested regally on his yellow head. I strode over to the door and gave him a hug. I could feel his questioning look as his arms lightly wrapped around me. I mumbled into his shoulder, "Peter, my mother made my life a living hell. Ben and I might never go back to her again! Do you know how amazing this is? You've saved us!"

He mumbled into my hair, "It's my pleasure."

Ben  
I was waiting in the banquet hall, leaning against the west wall. I waited for Soph to walk in so I wouldn't be alone. And just as I thought these words, I heard the heavy wooden double doors clanged wide open. I turned around eagerly, expecting my sister to walk through the doors.

It was Lucy.

She sashayed into the room wearing a forest green dress, with her tiara set gently on her dark hair. Recognition lit up her already bright eyes as she saw me, and she made her way over to me, easily parting the crowd like Moses would the Red Sea.

"Hello, Benjamin," she said politely. Though I was awed, I had to respond.

"Call me Ben, Lucy," I replied, "Benjamin sounds like the six-year-old son of a haughty heiress. Ben simply sounds like a friend."

She laughed. "Okay, _Ben._ Have you been enjoying Narnia so far?" She hopped up on the large windowsill, and I followed suit.

"I haven't really been here long, Lucy. It was interesting to actually learn how you became kings and queens."

Lucy smiled. "Oh, it looks like your sister has arrived!"

And as my sister walked in, clinging to Peter's arm, I couldn't help but think that we've finally made it into paradise.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4- Just when you're getting used to it...  
Sophie  
After my little bout of elation, Peter escorted me to the banquet as I apologized over and over again.

"Don't worry about it, Sophie," he said, many times. "It's alright. We all felt the same thing when we came. We have arrived!"

And with a flourish, the double doors opened gracefully into the banquet hall, and I spotted Ben sitting in the window with Lucy. I smiled. If they ever get together, they're sure to last.

Peter led me to the High Table, the place where all royalty sat. I noticed the array of displayed weapons affixed a few feet above the table, purely for decoration. The food on the tables-roast beef, corn, carrots, it was like Thanksgiving here-was producing little tendrils of steam. It looked delectable. Peter pulled a chair out for me in between him and Susan. As we got situated, the rest of the assembled patrons-beavers, badgers, fauns, satyrs, you name it, they were there-sat down, and Pete remained standing to give a speech.

"Allow me to welcome all of you to our banquet honoring our visitors, Sophie and Benjamin Henderson. Throughout their visit, they shall be treated like royalty. They are here as our guests and friends, and I hope we will be able to get along with them. Now let the feast begin!"

There was a roar of assent and hunger as the guests began serving themselves food.  
Some of the younger guests squealed with delight as the perfectly roasted meat hit their taste buds. I couldn't blame them-it was delicious. The entire feast was perfectly creamy or spicy or juicy, and all chatter was pleasant and energetic. After about an hour filled with "Taste this!" or "Amazing!" the plates were cleared away, bears and fauns helped move tables against the wall, and a band assembled. It was time for dancing.

The music played was a strange melody of upbeat and romantic, and everyone paired off with everyone else. I decided to sip my wine (non-alcoholic, the only kind they serve in Narnia) and watch the waves smooth out the sand on the beach. I knew no one would ask me to dance. As I let myself be carried away by the never-ending swells of the ocean, I heard a voice say behind me, "I always get lost in the sea."

I spun around in shock, dropping my glass and thus shattering it on the stones beneath my feet. I began to laugh when I saw Peter leaning against the stone arch, smirking. As he and I bent to clean up the shards, our hands brushed, and-forgive my excessive girliness- I felt a flutter in my stomach. I blushed. His hand remained on top of mine, and our eyes met at exactly the same time. After a minute, Peter cleared his throat and stood up, regretfully letting go of my hand. He helped me up, and said, "Would you like to dance with me?"  
My eyes widened. "S-seriously?"

Pete rolled his eyes and said, "No, I asked you to dance with me because I wanted to make fun of you. Yes, seriously! So will you dance with me?"

I smiled. "Do you really think I'm going to say no?" He took me by the waist and led me into the room. I began to smile brightly. No one has ever asked me to dance! As we approached the middle of the dance floor, I swung around so my hand would meet his, and a new song began. With just us.

This song was a song that sort of lifted you up from the dance floor and made you feel as if you were dancing through the clouds. My dress and Peter's cape flowed around us like water, and everyone watched us in wonder. What an enchanting spectacle we must have made!

Suddenly, I heard more applauding. As we spun again, I caught sight of Ben's silver cape and Lucy's green dress flashing across the room and standing opposite us. I smiled. Who knew Ben had the guts to ask Lucy to dance?

As the whimsical music kept playing, I saw Edmund and Susan out of the corner of my eye. It looked like Sue had been asked to dance by a very handsome prince, but, as I passed her, I distinctly heard her say, "Not yet...let them finish their dance." I mouthed _Thank you!_ to her, and she mischievously nodded. Ed was off in the corner, talking to a faun with a red scarf. I remembered that he was the one who had accidentally betrayed the faun- Mr. Tumnus- to Jadis, the White Witch. Mr. Tumnus, though, looked like he had forgiven Ed of his past.

I turned back to Peter and said, "You know, this is very extravagant for only a few hours' preparation. How did you pull it off?"

Pete adopted a look of tired terror. "Susan. You have no idea how immersed she'll get into party planning. She'll go crazy with it."

"Well, I like it. She would be a very good wedding planner, wouldn't she?"

"I imagine so. She would go all out with it!"

We shared a laugh. We lapsed back into silence, enjoying the dance. As we lightly sashayed around the floor, my mind wandered to the events of the past few days. It was really amazing. My mother was far gone, my brother was happy, and I was dancing to a lovely song with a handsome man who wanted to dance with me in the first place. That was the first time I felt beautiful.

And then all hell broke loose.

A pack of wolves burst into the hall, their mad barks echoing off of the great stone walls. The room exploded into instantaneous screams and thundering feet. The music abruptly stopped as the musicians tried to save their own hides. Peter and I backed away quickly from the snapping jaws and flying saliva, so far that we hit the wall next to the High Table. Pete unsheathed his sword from his hip and made to defend me. I looked for some kind of weapon I could use to help, and I saw it.

Above the High Table, my chair even, was an elegant bow and a sheath positively _filled _with arrows. I lunged up the few steps and bounded back to my place setting. I climbed up onto the table and successfully retrieved the prized bow from the display and slung the arrows around my shoulder. On the nearest balcony, I saw Ben and Lucy getting cornered by a wolf, and in a mere breath I lodged an arrowhead into the monster's back. As it gave a pitiful wail and died, they looked up to me with grateful expressions. Ben struggled over, and I got him the only other weapons on the wall, consequently above where _he _was sitting: two long, twin swords. He tied the belt around his waist, shouted his thanks with some difficulty over the uproar, and disappeared into the fray.

I stayed atop the Table, shooting arrow after arrow into offender after offender, each giving a yelp of pain as they left this world. I could sometimes see the glint of metal where Ben, Ed, and Pete were doing damage, and I was careful not to hurt them. I could see Sue and Lu helping the wounded on our side, and getting them away from the action. Thank Aslan for them.

Suddenly, the tablecloth was ripped from beneath my feet, and in shock I lost my weapon. As I tumbled onto a pile of broken dishes, the side of my dress turning red, I hit my head on the floor. It seemed like I had rolled a few yards away from the table. I looked up into the demented, yellow eyes of a mad wolf. I tried to roll away, but the broken china was too painful. So I fumbled for something to defend myself, but my hands were too bloody and numb to hold anything for long. He growled in my face, and I let out a yell of terror. But just as the fiend lunged for my throat, there was a flash of metal, but I had lost so much blood that I passed out.

Peter  
I was striking wolves left and right, trying to end this madness. Sometimes, I would look up to the High Table, and I would see Sophie standing regally as she swiftly took out legions of monsters. Suddenly, one very crafty animal ripped the tablecloth right out from under her, and even while she fell, she was graceful. When I heard her scream, I bolted to her and plunged my blade into the terrible mass of fur and teeth. The force of my sword actually _pushed _the wolf away, and she was safe. Thankfully, most of the wolves were either slain or gone, and now the primary focus was the injured. I left my sword where it was- I would clean it later, I had to help Sophie.

I gently picked up her unconscious, slim body off the sharp shards of plates and carried her to a clean bench. I was removing the last of the china lodged in her skin when Lu came over. She gasped, hands flying to her belt, which held her cordial. "Sophie! What happened to her?"

I said in a strained voice, "She was dragged from the table and fell onto the plates. Quick, Lu, give her some of the cordial!" Wordlessly, my favorite sister pulled the diamond bottle from her belt and deftly unscrewed the cork. She let three drops into Sophie's dry mouth, and at once her cuts healed. As we watched her patch herself up, Ben came running to her side.

"Soph!" He called. He fell to his knees and held her hand. He took in the ripped dress, the bloodstained plates, and her matted hair without a word. Lu came over and tried to comfort him, but he was resolute.

I wrenched my sword out of the body of the wolf who tried to murder Sophie and wiped it off on the tablecloth. After I sheathed it, I retrieved her bow and remaining arrows and brought it to Ben. He took them wordlessly, his eyes never tearing away from his beloved sister.

"Peter," he said, slipping out of his reverie, "you went so quickly to help Sophie, when you could have been helping your own sister. What made you come to her aid?"

Was he serious? "Well, your sister was about to be killed! _That _might've motivated me! Besides, Sue and Lu have weapons of their own, they can take care of themselves!"

"But," said Lu, "so did Soph. You saw how well she operated that bow. Sue probably was in more danger than her."

"Well," I retorted, "Sue wasn't about to get her throat ripped out! I _had _to help her!"

Sue and Ed came over. Ed sat down next to Ben, and Susan knelt next to me. "I had overheard your discussion," she said softly, as if Sophie was only sleeping, "and I thought I should say something. I was watching you, Pete. You had something in your eyes, a passion that, no matter what, you would make sure Sophie stayed alive. It was more than just mere instinct, or even trying to save Narnia, Peter. So what was it?"

I looked down uncomfortably. Why was Sue wording it so that it seemed like I was in love with her? I'm not, right? It's only been a few hours I've known her! I sat in a daze, wondering what I can answer to that. I mean, how do you come back from that? She spoke like she was Aphrodite herself!

Luckily, I was saved the burden of answering, because Sophie woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5- Giving credit where credit is due  
Sophie  
I tried running through the past events again in my mind's eye: dancing with Peter, the wolves running in, shooting the wolves, then falling from the table...the wolf ready to kill me...and then a gleam...

Suddenly, I was able to regain the function of my ears, and I heard Susan say, "You had something in your eyes, a passion that, no matter what, you would make sure Sophie stayed alive. It was more than just mere instinct, or even trying to save Narnia, Peter. So what was it?"

So Peter was the one who saved me? I involuntarily gasped for breath, and this woke me from my stupor.

"Soph!" Ben's voice said, full of relief. I sat up, and the absence of inevitable pain made me notice that I was fully healed. It must have been Lucy's cordial. Everyone around me began sighing with relief and saying how I was an excellent archer. I looked at the floor beneath the bench I was sitting at. There were broken plates, covered with what I guessed was my blood. Ed was ready with a glass of much-needed water, and I gulped it down in one go. After I finished, I began to ask questions.

"So what happened?" I asked. I scanned the five faces next to me. Ben, Lu, and Ed were still relieved, Sue looked mischievous, and Peter looked...embarrassed. Susan began.

"Well," she said, casting a glance at Peter, "when that wolf was about to kill you, Peter ran from across the room to slay it."

Lu picked up. "He practically _threw _his sword into that beast! It _hit the wall! _He really wanted you to be alive!"

I looked to Peter. He was looking away, but there was a smile on his face. "Peter," I said, "you saved me? Thank you!" I slid off the bench and pulled him into a hug. He was slightly surprised, like the first time I hugged him today, but I could feel his strong arms wrap around my back and his face on the side of my head. I buried my own face into his shoulder and smiled. How many times would I have good reason to hug him today?

*****One month later  
After spending one amazing, eternal month here in Narnia, I've decided I don't want to leave. Ben is the happiest I've seen him in a while, and I feel like I could just begin floating at any given moment. Peter's been amazing, showing me around Cair Paraval, introducing me to everyone. He actually let me sit in a meeting about the Dwarf rebellions recently. Lu and Sue have been taking Ben and I to the castle tailor to get a Narnian wardrobe. Though he was appalled, the tailor agreed to create a set of pants and shirts for me. We're not quite sure why the wolves attacked at the banquet, but we believe it was because they wanted revenge for Peter's killing the White Witch. Today, Peter is helping me improve my fencing at the swordplay range behind Cair Paraval. But, of course, he was winning.

"Aughh!" I yelled as I was disarmed for the umpteenth time, my sword spinning away and landing in the grass. "We've been practicing for _hours!_ Can't you ever let me win?!"

Playfully, Peter said, "Do you wish to surrender or will I have to make you?" I, however, had a few tricks up my own sleeve.

I bolted to the fence posts, where my bow and sheath of arrows rested on a beam. I quickly pulled the sheath strap onto my shoulders, quickly taking one arrow out and fitting it onto the bowstring. Peter, recovering from his confusion came darting to where I stood, and I did something incredibly ninja-like - I back flipped onto the fence (don't worry, I was wearing pants, not a skirt) and began running along it, my bow at my side. Am I freaking Catwoman or what?

Peter, astonished, ran behind me, staying on the ground. I quickly jumped off of the fence and did a 180 in the air, all the while bringing my bow up. I landed perfectly, just as Peter's chest met my arrowhead. He quickly stopped, smiled a little, rolled his eyes, and held his hands up in surrender. I smiled back, happy that I finally won against Peter.

"Excellent!" he praised, and I couldn't help but smile. He finally lost to me. "Although, I must say that you are cheating. After all, I do not have a bow or arrow. But, I will allow it. Now, will you please put the bow down?"

Smirking, I resheathed my arrow and slung the bow across my other shoulder. Peter, meanwhile, picked up and sheathed his sword at his side. When we both straightened up, we were both inches from the other's face. With a dreamy look in his eyes, Peter reached up and pushed my hair out of my face. His warm fingers lingered for a moment on my cheek, and even he looked surprised that he did that. I could only smile up at him. After all, this was what I had hoped for ever since we came to Narnia, whatever reason that may be.

We stared into each other's eyes, soaking up our souls for a minute, when Peter said, "Sophie, I've fancied you ever since you stepped foot in Cair Paraval and accepted that first dance with me. Will you please make my life and accept an outing with me?"

I was nearly speechless. This was what I had hoped to happen since I laid eyes on Peter. I could only open and close my mouth, trying to find words, and Peter was looking steadily afraid. Finally, I found my voice again.

"Peter!" I exclaimed, afraid that he'd be upset and take it back. "You really mean it? Are you sure?"

"You're really asking that, Sophie? I couldn't be more serious if I tried."

"I would love to go out with you. That would be amazing." We grinned, elated. We had both gotten what we had wanted. But then, something totally unexpected happened.

We both leaned in at the same time and shared a kiss that seemed to be created by Aslan himself.

Our lips moved in perfect synchronization while his arms wrapped around my waist, and my own fingers snaked around his neck and knotted themselves in his hair. We melted into one as we seized the moment, reveling in euphoria. After we nearly passed out due to lack of oxygen, we broke apart, my forehead resting against his. I laughed out of sheer joy. That was freaking awesome.

As we stayed, our arms around each other, someone came running over the hill. I rolled my eyes to see that it was Sue. She probably only wanted another fitting. Don't get me wrong, she's one of my best friends, but she's got to lay off the clothes!

She approached us, short of breath, and Peter had to let go of me to steady her. In between gasps, she said, "Come up...to the library...quick! It's...about...Ben and...Sophie!"

Pete and I exchanged a worried glance, and as soon as Susan got her breath back, we bolted to the castle, running like banshees. We flew through the doors, down the hall, and up the stairs, where we found the other half of the total human population in Narnia poring over a book in the library. Ben read avidly as Lu skimmed by his side, and Ed was clearing away some other books off the table and reshelving them.

"Ed...This...better be good..." Pete gasped out.

"Ben...what...is so important...that we...had to run...all the way...across the castle?" I panted. Edmund, totally calm, said, "Pete, we just found the reason that Ben and Sophie were called into Narnia."

.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6-History revealed  
I steadied myself on the edge of the table as I looked at Ben, his face reflecting nothing but seriousness. I gave him a quizzical look; how would he find this?

Lu spoke up and said, "It's all written in the Legend of the Warrior Siblings. Shall we read it?"

I said, "By all means, yes! Go!" Ben chuckled at my reaction, flipped a few pages back in the humongous book, and began.

"Long ago, there was a human couple ruling over Narnia. They were King Frank and Queen Helen, among the first few humans to tread in the land. Over the years, they had many children, their second son becoming King of Archenland. One of their many sons felt overlooked, Trinian. He was not athletic, or strong, or intelligent, or a good ruler. Frank and Helen loved him as equally as all their other children, but he felt differently. He felt revulsion toward his brothers and sisters, and vowed to get revenge for being overshadowed.

"He sought the help of an evil Dwarf named Thiall, who possessed a magical sword. Trinian promised Thiall that he would share the power in exchange for access to it. Trinian used the sword to become the Shadowman of Narnia, the Dark to the Light, the Evil to the Good. He became immortal, and he, with his wolf Fenris, prowled the land long after his family left for Aslan's country. He repaid Thiall by killing him first.

"After he began killing innocent children for sport, Aslan decided to intervene. He met Trinian, in human form, and Fenris one day at Glasswater Beach, and they began to battle. While Trinian had the Dark Sword and Aslan remained weaponless, the Great Lion still had the upper hand, for something so Dark could not hurt a creature of pure Good. Eventually, Aslan was able to trap the evil Shadowman and his Wolf in his own sword. Narnia was safe, for now.

"Aslan brought Thiall back from the dead and punished him with a long life of guarding the Dark Sword. He would have to live with the shame of releasing a terrible villain on Narnia as long as he lived, and after his death, for the Shadowman and Fenris would come back to life when Thiall died. But when they do, the Warrior Siblings will arrive in Narnia. While her brother defeats Fenris, the girl alone will defeat the Shadowman for good."

Ed exclaimed, "Don't you see, you two? _This _is why you were brought here, why Aslan summoned you!"

"How do you know?" I snapped. Hey, if you were destined to defeat a nearly immortal villain, wouldn't you be on edge, too? "How do you even know if this is the right legend? Ben and I came here on our own! We weren't summoned!"

"Hate to break it to you, Soph," Sue said, coming up behind me, "but we've kind of confirmed that it's you two."

"How?" I said, venom in my voice.

Lu said, "Turn the page. You'll see."

Ben slid the book over to me, the wooden table easily carrying it across. Curiosity topped anger as I turned the Bible-thin page, and I gasped in surprise at the image on the paper.

On it was a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue warrior dress, which flapped in the fictitious breeze. A delicate silver crown rested on her head as she aimed her glowing, loaded bow to the left of the page, her face turned toward the reader. She was back to back with a boy a few years younger than her, with the same dark hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark brown shirt with lighter pants and a golden crown, and wielded two short, twin swords expertly at the right border of the picture, his face also aimed towards me.

But the most startling part was that the boy looked like Ben, and the girl looked like me. Exactly alike. No doubt about it, it was us.

On the right page was a four-line poem, written in curly penmanship. The title above it read, "The Warriors' Prophecy." Already having an idea of where this would lead, I quickly read the prophecy below:

_"Brother and Sister arrive in our lands,_  
_Great things to be done at their hands._  
_While the man of the pair kills Fenris the Beast,_  
_The other will free Trinian to the East."_

Lu said, "I think I know what "to the East" means. That's where Aslan's country is. Sophie, you have to kill him."

I only stared at the page. _This _was what Ben and I came to Narnia for? To defeat a pair of foes only beaten by their version of God? Peter, from over my shoulder, said, "Ed and I'll train you and Ben every day. By the time we're done with you, you won't know the definition of 'losing.' Don't worry." As he said this, he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I didn't mind.

"Um, excuse me, Your Highnesses," said a timid-looking Faun, "but we have a visitor for you in the throne room."

"Send him away," said Peter as he pulled me even closer to him. Sue raised her eyebrow at this action, but I gave her the old I'll-tell-you-later look. "Can't you see that our visitors are in danger?"

The Faun looked like he was on death row when he nervously shifted his weight, but he nonetheless said, "Well, we can't, Sir. It's Aslan."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7- Aslan. 'Nuff said.  
All six of us looked at each other, surprise on everyone's face. Then we realized that _Aslan _was here to speak with _us._ I bolted out of the room, leading the others, Peter only a few paces behind me. We darted through the castle, our urgency unquestioned by the other animals. They knew our kind of hurry.

Pete and I threw open the ornate doors and were frozen in our tracks by the Great Lion. His luscious golden mane ruffled in the breeze of the open balcony, his great, honey-colored eyes warm and kind. He seemed to smile as he sat in the throne room, a few weapons lain down by his velvety paws. As the others arrived, we all instinctively bowed, this Lion clearly at a higher rank than us. Even if you, reader, came to this place and had no idea, you'd still sense he was higher than you. Aslan, though, felt differently, and gave a hearty laugh.

"Young ones, one royal needn't bow to another. Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." I felt Peter straighten up beside me, but Ben and I stayed down. After, all, we weren't royalty! "All of you," Aslan said. Ben and I stood up. Why did he address me as a queen?

Evidently, Aslan can read minds, because he said, "Benjamin, Sophie, you are already royalty in Narnia. Benjamin, I know you are ready to be a king, otherwise you wouldn't have found this land at all. And Sophie, remember that you will always be a queen, even if you don't consider yourself one yet. And now, the real reason I have come here."

The Great Lion gestured to the weapons at his paws as I took a closer look at them. There was a belt that had two long twin swords in their white scabbards, the hilts made of pure gold. Next to it laid a beautifully curved silver bow, with terrifyingly sharp tips, and an identical sheath of white-feathered arrows, adorned with gold curlicues. I looked up at Aslan. Were they really meant for us?

"Benjamin," Aslan said, and Ben stepped forward. "I have a pair of swords here, created so that they will remain perfect for your weight, strength, and balance as you grow. So long as you have them at your side, you can accomplish grand feats of bravery and courage. They are yours."

Ben hurried up to the Lion and scooped up the belt. He quickly strapped it around his middle and unsheathed the swords. They shined in the sunlight, as he inspected them, wonder written all over his face. He turned to Aslan and said, "Thank you...I never expected such a great gift. I didn't even expect to see you here, er, Your Highness." Aslan smiled warmly as Ben scurried back to his place, still admiring his shiny new playthings. I smiled as I heard Lu gasp in happiness. They would make a great couple someday.

"Sophie," Aslan continued, "I have for you a special bow and quiver. The bow itself has sharpened tips and is sufficient in close-range defense. The arrows will never run out and always be accurate, so long as you can trust yourself to make the shot. Take both of them."

I humbly scurried up to Aslan and picked up the sheath of arrows first. I brought one out and held it to the light. The feathers were perfectly balanced, the tip amazingly sharp, the shaft unbelievably skinny and strong. I had discarded my plainer weapons in the library earlier, and I easily slipped the sheath over my head and set it comfortably against my back. I finally took the bow. It was a perfect weight, and the bowstring, when plucked, omitted a satisfying twang. I looked up at the Great Lion and said, "Your majesty, thank you!" I instinctively dropped to one knee in a bow, and the Aslan chuckled.

"Remember, like it or not, you are a queen. Benjamin, come forward and kneel. I must properly knight the two of you."

I looked up in wonder at Aslan. He was really going to knight us? Ben hurried over and sank to his knee alongside me. Aslan then knighted us.

He placed a great velvety paw on Ben's right shoulder and said, "Rise, Sir Benjamin MacCool, knight of Narnia." I smiled over to Ben; I've never been prouder. His face reflected sheer joy and pride, and his grin was wider than Narnia itself.

Aslan placed his warm paw on my right shoulder, paused for a minute, and said, "Rise, Lady Sophie Gawain, knight of Narnia." I slowly stood and looked Aslan in his great golden eyes; he seemed proud of me, though this is the first time we met.

"Thank you," I whispered, awed that I was worthy enough to be knighted. He seemed to smile.

"Sophie, do not underestimate your abilities. You are a well-rounded fighter. And Benjamin, do not hide your skills. Though you are not as instinctive a fighter as your sister, you have the knowledge of a general. You both are destined for your crowns."

I was listening intently to his words when I felt a pair of warm arms make their way around my waist. I leaned into a strong chest and smiled, while a soft pair of lips kissed the top of my head.

"King Peter, is she your love interest?" Aslan said, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.

He seemed to pause for a moment, but then decidedly said, "Yes, she is."

Aslan looked at me meaningfully, so I added, "And he is mine." I smiled up to be met with his amazing blue eyes, and our lips met.

"Aslan!" Lucy called out when he turned away, running full tilt at the lion while Ed and Sue strode up to Ben, Pete, and I. "When will we see you again?" She hugged around his neck as Aslan nuzzled her cheek.

"I will be back in due time, Dear One," Aslan said, in an effort to comfort the little girl. "But I do not know where or when. But nothing is ever truly a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Remember, chances always come again. You miss nothing unless you choose to ignore it.

"And now, Kings and Queens, I will take my leave. It was lovely seeing you. Hello, Mr. Tumnus," Aslan said, and we all turned toward the door. Indeed, the shy Faun was standing in the doorway, clearly astonished by the sight of the lion. But when everyone finally turned away, we found that Aslan was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8-New Toys  
We stayed frozen for a second, confused how a lion (and not a _tame _one, mind you) could make such a silent exit. After we gave up, we began admiring our gifts.

"That bow is beautiful!" Susan said, admiring the glow of the silver. Said Lucy, "And the arrows! Never have I seen such strength and agility!" I really wanted to test it, so I had Lucy hold an apple while I strung up a silvery arrow. I called out, "Go!", and Lu tossed the shiny red fruit into the air. Within a millisecond to aim, I let the arrow fly with remarkable speed. As it pierced the flying fruit, the apple changed direction and fell to the ground at an angle, landing a few yards away. I scurried up to the fallen apple, leading the girls, and the guys turned to watch, curious.

As I held it up to the light, Ed exclaimed, "That's amazing, Sophie! It went clean through!" And it did, cutting through the apple right in the middle. I pulled the arrow all the way through and wiped the whitish fruit off of the shaft and gathered a few more, thinking up an idea for Ben.

"Hey Ben!" I called, and he turned in my direction. "Think fast!" I heaved the apples up into the air, Ben's eyes never straying from their path. Suddenly, glints of metal blinded us, and we heard the distinct sound of fruit being cut. Once we got our vision back, we saw two piles of decimated apple on each side of him as he wiped the sword on his pants.

"That...was amazing," Lu said, and she ran over to hug my brother. I smiled as Ben accepted the embrace, happy that he was breaking out of his shell a little bit. After all, we were in a country that considers us royalty; we'd need to.

Four months later, I was going horseback riding with Pete. We had become very close through the training and the dating, and we were going out again. I had gotten into a long blue dress, one with the huge skirts that you can spin around in and you feel like a queen, which technically, I was. My brown hair fell loosely down my back, and I wore sturdy leather knee-high boots. Just for safety, I brought along my bow and quiver. After all, if a Shadowman was hunting me down, I'd need them.

I was walking along to the stables, trying to find a horse, when I made an amazing discovery. "Artemis!" I cried out, happily running to my own chestnut mare. She whinnied happily and nuzzled the side of my face as I hugged her neck. "What are you doing here, girl?"

"I was summoned by Aslan to meet you here and help you." In astonishment, I jumped back. "What, have you never seen a horse talk?"

"Yes," I answered shakily, "I guess I just didn't expect an Earthling horse to talk, or any horse I ever knew before. Where's Apollo?"

"He's out running around in the fields behind Cair Paravel. I guess he's waiting for Ben to find him. He's so excited to finally see Ben again. We were only called here a week ago! So what brings you out here?"

With a jolt, I remembered the date Peter had asked me on. After I explained, she whinnied and happily tossed her mane.

"Oh, how exciting! May I take you?"

"Of course, Artemis! I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just then, the man in question came striding into the stables, wearing a white shirt, khaki-colored pants, and knee-high brown boots. He greeted me with a wave and said, "I see you've found your horse. What a fine young mare she is, too." I appreciatively patted her flank, and Peter began saddling her up. "I hope you don't mind us going through the forest; it's a lovely place to gallop through."

"Of course not. Although Artemis might not like it." If horses could roll their eyes, Artemis would.

"Do you know how many times I've been through forests? Too many to count! Although," she said, with a glint in her eye, "I'll make an exception for this once."

Pete and I finished saddling up our horses, and he helped me up to Artemis. As soon as he settled on his horse, Samuel, we began trotting out to the forest through the outer buildings. Eventually, we made it out of the stables, across the fencing field, and into the forest.

Pete and I kept a conversation that was never boring or awkward; I guess we were both just people that were easy to talk to. While the horses walked along, I noticed that Artemis kept wanting to at least begin a canter. Samuel seemed to have extra energy, too.

"Whoa!" I said for what seemed the millionth time after Artemis began trotting again. Pete remarked, "Yeah, they both seem a little antsy. I think there's a field up ahead, why don't we let them run around a little?"

I never got to answer, because we came to the field in question. Artemis didn't even wait for a heel dig, she just took off! I heard heavy hoofbeats from behind and Peter's laughter. I leaned forward a little, urging Arty on, looking playfully back at my date. He began rushing forward too, and I shouted, "Go, Arty, go!"

I was bouncing up and down in my saddle when it seemed that the sky rained arrows.

Arty gave out a whinny, rearing on her hind legs as arrows came down all over us. I was amazed she wasn't hit; I was only grazed on the cheek. I looked for the source, and I found around ten Dwarfs standing on a ledge not too high up. In an instant, I had loaded up my bow and taken out a few, when I looked over to Peter, and grew horrified at the situation.

He had fallen from his horse, who lay in the dirt whinnying in pain, while he tried to fight off around five wolves. There were already three dead beside him. Who knew he could inflict this much damage in such a short time?

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder, and I realized that I was hit again. I turned back to the remainders and quickly shot three more, and the rest scampered away. Thinking it was over, I ripped the bloody arrow out of my shoulder. When I turned back to Peter, I found him slicing the head off the last wolf, grinning with victory, and then crumbling to the ground.

With a cry of anguish, I dove to his side, not even caring that the arrow wound in my shoulder was causing even more fiery pain. I took in his wounds, which consisted of a bitten leg, a slashed arm, and a debilitating chest injury.

"My Aslan!" I cried, terrified that I'd lose Pete. He, meanwhile, was grimacing with pain and making agonized grunts. I ripped a ton of fabric from my dress and fashioned bandages for his leg and arm, but I couldn't think of anything to do for his chest. I hovered over him, trying to comfort him at least a little. "Don't worry," I said to him, "don't worry..."

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Arty!" I cried, rushing over to the beautiful mare that stood by Samuel, a look of worry in her eyes. "Artemis please, I need you to do something."

"Anything, dear one, anything."

"I need you to go to Cair Paraval. Get Queen Lucy, tell her to bring her cordial and come here. Tell her Peter's gravely injured, and that she needs to hurry."

"Of course, child. I'll be back in a flash!" Her hooves pounded the earth as she galloped away, and I ran in the opposite direction toward the injured man I loved.

"Sophie, Sophie," Pete muttered as I crouched by his side again. He was very pale, his eyes nearly closed. The bandages, starting out a nice light blue, had gone a dark crimson red.

He weakly took my hand in his own and softly said, "Sophie, be-before I die-"

"You're not dying!" I yelled, trying to keep his spirits up.

"We both know that something terrible will happen today, and before it does, I want you to know that...that I love you, Sophie Henderson. I've loved you from the start and I hate that it took me so damn long to admit. Please, remember that."

My eyes grew huge as I tried to find words. Tears fell down my cheek as I said, "Peter...I love you too. I never thought you would love me back, and that's what I wanted when we first came into Narnia. Or at least, once I got to know you a little better. Peter Pevensie, I love you more than life itself."

He was so happy at that moment. We were about to kiss when disaster struck.

I felt a cold hand clamp around my arm, and I turned to find a smoky black hand snaking out of a dark mist. I saw a dark face peering out of the cloud, black hair, mustache, and beard, but the eyes were a pure, milky white. The Shadowman is here.

I screamed and writhed my hand from his grip, but his other hand shot out of pure darkness and closed around my other arm. Though it was nothing more than shadow, the grip was superhumanly strong. For the first time, I tried using the bow itself as a weapon, but it passed clean through the Shadowman. I heard a maniacal laugh as tendrils of the mist encircled me and began to take my bow hostage, leaving the quiver on my back. The small, misty threads coated my silvery weapon in black sludge, and then it altogether disappeared!

I could only watch helplessly as the black smoke wrapped itself around me. Suddenly, I heard a huge battle cry, and I saw a glint of metal as Peter thrust his sword into the mist. It did nothing. The last thing I saw were his ocean blue eyes filled with fear and sadness as I was swept away by the mist.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Aftershocks

PETER  
I stood there, dumbstruck, as the last of the pitch-black slime slid off my blade and plopped onto the ground, not even caring that I was gushing blood. Suddenly aware of this, I clutched my chest and tried to staunch the bleeding as I fell to my knees, unable to grasp the fact that I just let the woman I love into danger.

How could I do that? If only I hadn't fought the wolves so sloppily, maybe I could have saved her. If only I was a better fighter! No, if only the Shadowman wasn't really shadow! He's to blame!

"Peter!" I heard a high soprano voice call. I craned my neck to watch Artemis trot over to me, Lucy bouncing in her saddle. The little brunette girl slid off the mare and ran to me while struggling to free her cordial from her belt. Once she held the glittering bottle in her hand, she quickly unscrewed the top and poured a few drops into my mouth. The bleeding from my arm, leg, and chest stopped, and I threw the blood-soaked bandages to the ground. I picked up my favorite sibling in a hug, nearly suffocating her. Lu choked out, "Ben, Ed, and Sue are coming in a minute, they had to get their own horses. I've never seen Artemis- or any horse, for that matter- run so fast!"

"Your Highness," the chestnut beauty sternly said, "forgive me, but where is Queen Sophie? She was here when I left on _her _orders."

I remained silent as I set Lu on the ground again to heal Samuel and watched the last three humans in Narnia ride their horses up, dismount, and jog over to me, worry plain on their faces. This entire time, I was just barely holding back from lashing out at everyone. Ben worriedly asked, "Where's Sophie?"

BENJAMIN  
"She was taken," Peter muttered ruefully. "I couldn't stop him." My brow was furrowed in confusion, Pete's in hatred. Who would take a queen everyone loved?

"How, Pete?" Ed asked beside me. He was as confused as I was. Soph was one of the best fighters in Narnia! How could she have been taken? He told us the entire story; the Dwarf-and-wolf ambush, the Shadowman, his wounds, how Soph didn't even have a chance to fight back. How he tried to help her.

"You...you idiot!" I yelled, pulling out the sword from my left sheath and holding it at his throat. "You could have saved her...she might still be here if you weren't so weak!"

I heard Lu gasp from beside me as Ed and Sue drew level with us. Rage filled Peter's eyes, and his mouth tried to form a retort. Anger fueling my thought process, I beat him to it.

"Oh, sure, you _tried. _But that wasn't enough, was it? She could be dead right now because YOU WEREN'T GOOD ENOUGH!"

"YOU THINK I CAN'T _FIGHT?!" _Pete bellowed. "THE MAN WAS PURE SMOKE! _YOU _SHOULD TRY KILLING SOMETHING THAT'S MADE OF AIR! I LOVED HER! I DID ALL I COULD!"

"BOTH OF YOU!" Edmund roared with surprising force. "Stop attacking each other and _think_ for a minute! This is the Shadowman's work. Ben, there was no possible way for Peter to try to kill him. And Peter, he's her brother. Lay off."

Now that I had cooled off a little bit, I took the sword from Pete's neck and slid it into the scabbard. After a minute of silence permeated by heavy breathing, something happened that sent my mind reeling.

Peter began to cry.

He sort of inwardly collapsed when a few sobs wracked themselves out of his body. "I loved her," he muttered as Sue rushed forward with a hankie. It shook as he held it to his face and cried into it. I heard Lu whimper beside me, and I put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to me. Ed angrily stabbed the ground, emitting what sounded like a war cry, and Sue was pacing, muttering half-finished plans of rescue, accompanied with dramatic hand gestures. Getting upset myself, I pulled Lu into a hug, trying to hold back tears. Sophie was really the person that brought out the best in us. Losing her was like losing...well, and I don't want to be over-dramatic, but the best part of you.

"Well," began Sue, "we can't stand around here wallowing in self-pity. We have to get Sophie back."

"Yeah," agreed Lu, "we have to think about what to do. Let's go back to the castle and try to figure out where she might be."

"No," I said, "I remember the legend. Didn't it say something about the Shadowman and Aslan at Glasswater Beach?"

"Yes...yes it did!" Peter exclaimed, his face lighting up. "Maybe that's where she is!"

"I don't know any other place!" Susan exclaimed.

"So what are we waiting for?!" Ed yelled. "Let's go!"

Everyone got onto their horses, which had overheard our plan and knew where to go without us telling them. They bolted through the trees, making our eyes water from the fierce oncoming wind. The forest was nothing but a green blur as we rushed past, and it was all we could to stay on our saddles. The hoofbeats were so close together, it just sounded like a continuous hum. With all our speed, though, I know all of us still worried that we would be too late.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10- A prophecy in action  
Sophie  
Being kidnapped by someone made of shadows is unsettling, because there's almost no actual feeling. It's kind of like being picked up by air, impossible though it may seem. It's creepy. Unsettling. Unearthly.

All I could see was darkness and all I felt was cold and disorientation. When I finally felt the ground beneath me, it still took a minute for the world to stop spinning. Once I could see again, I looked around and saw the sea and felt grains of sand under me. I shakily stood up, wondering where the hell I was. After looking around a little more, I confirmed that I had been brought to Glasswater Beach. Pete had taken me on a ride here before, saying how Lucy had loved it here.

I saw a glow before my eyes and discovered that my bow had been deposited at my feet. I quickly scooped it up and nocked an arrow into the bowstring, ready to shoot anything that came my way.

I heard a laugh from behind me, and I turned to find a black cloud hovering a few inches above the soft sand. I drew the arrow so far that the feathers tickled my cheek, but I knew it wouldn't do anything. If Pete couldn't hurt it by stabbing it with his lethal sword, what would one arrow do?

My breathing grew ragged with fear as the cloud started to change shape. It grew tall and thin, the vapors still shifting. It soon took the form of a human, and before you could say, "Oh my Aslan!" there stood a tall, thin man, with black hair, mustache, and beard, but had pure white, milky eyeballs. An evil-looking sword hung from his side, and he evilly smirked at me, as if I was some wrench in a plan that was only too easy for him to be rid of. It was Trinian, the Shadowman.

"Well, hello," he began, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Are you to be the Warrior Queen?"

Keeping the arrow aimed at his chest, I said, "Yes. I suppose you are the Shadowman of Narnia?"

"Ah, a smart one. Yes, I am the Shadow that has terrorized Narnia since nearly the beginning of time here. I am the son of Frank and Helen that was never given any attention, the one that, when I couldn't get attention for doing good, I decided to turn to...evil. I hope you enjoyed my little pre-show."

He gave an evil laugh and drew the Dark Sword, which terrified me. The entire blade was black, and the hilt was stone. This thing can do some damage!

He said, "Now, little Queen, I assume you've heard the Prophecy by now, am I correct?" Earning a nod from me, he carried on. "So, look at us! We are at Glasswater, where I was last defeated. It's time for our legendary Duels of Glasswater Beach."

Suddenly, I heard someone shout far to my right, "Sophie! Sophie, you're okay!" Keeping the bow aimed at the Shadowman, I swung my head around to see Peter and Ben at the edge of the forest on horseback, quickly followed by Ed, Lu, and Sue. Ben dismounted and ran full tilt at me, and nearly tackled me to the ground in a hug. "You're here, you're safe. Thank Aslan!"

Noticing the Shadowman, Ben unsheathed his swords and aimed them at the Shadowman, and I did the same with my bow.

The Shadowman chuckled and said, "So, your brother is here. I do believe there is one more guest that hasn't arrived yet." We all heard a frightening howl, and soon enough a gray wolf had joined us. "These are the Warrior King and Queen, Fenris."

"Are they?" Fenris said in his gravelly voice. "Well, I'll have fun with the brother. Play nice with the girl."

They both laughed, and I took the opportunity to whisper, "Ben, good luck. It looks like you'll need it."

"Me?" he whispered back. "_You're _the one fighting a nearly immortal foe. _You _need the luck more than I do."

Bravely, I said, "Shall we begin?"

Trinian answered, "Oh, most gladly."

He rushed at me with his sword raised. I quickly dodged and let the waiting arrow fly into his arm. He clutched it, viciously ripped it out of his bicep, and came running at me again. I used the bow to defend myself, pushing it up against the Dark Sword. I was able to push him off, and I let another arrow fly into his leg. This time, he seemed to barely take notice, and he was able to cut my cheek. He pushed me up the slope of the beach as we fought, and I could see Ben fighting Fenris. He was really good, the wolf already seemed weakened! I turned my attention back to the Shadowman, who was bearing down on me with surprising muscle. I must have tripped on a rock or something, because I fell down onto the sand, the Shadowman standing over me. Suddenly, I heard a pitiful howl, and we both looked to the beach in shock. There stood Ben, plunging one sword into Fenris's throat and the other into his belly. Supernaturally black blood poured out of him, coating the grains of sand.

I stared in shock, Trinian in anger. Letting out an angry cry, he tried to stab me, but I moved quickly enough to let the blade sank deep into the sand. I used the bow to throw him off balance and let go of his Sword, and I was able to get back on my feet. As the Shadowman stumbled away, trying to regain his composure, I deftly loaded my bow again. As I waited for a good target, I remembered the Dark Sword, still buried hilt-deep in the sand. Thinking quickly, I stepped on the top of the Sword and shoved it completely beneath the sand, hiding it from view. Still confused, Trinian groped at his side for his weapon, and then looked to where it was moments before and saw nothing. "It's over, Trinian," I called. "You're weaponless. You've lost the upper hand. You can surrender, if you like."

"No!" the Shadowman growled, "One of us has to die! And it won't be me!"

He rushed at me, and I had no choice but to shoot. It hit in the collarbone, but he still didn't slow down. I really didn't want to kill him; after all, I was overlooked, too. Both Ben and I were always second banana to jewels and friends and potential husbands with our mother. But then I thought about how it was his fault that Peter nearly died just a few minutes ago, and decided that he deserved it. I pointed one of the sharpened tips of the bow at him and let his own momentum kill him.

I shoved the bow deep into his chest, and he adopted a look of horror. The same black sludge that engulfed my bow before now poured out of him as I buried the bow deeper. The bowstring seemed to have become steel; it never broke or even bent with the force, but continued to cut into the skin and widen the wound. He gave an agonized grunt as the bow traveled deeper and deeper into his body, never even screaming. Finally, I wrenched the bow free, and the inky blood slid right off. He lay there, panting on the sand after the pain forced him to the ground, and said in an astonished tone, "Good job, Queen Sophie." He looked down at his wound: a gaping hole with pitch-black blood pouring out, shredded skin, and mutilated organs. The sludge pooled around him, coating his skin. Not one drop ever touched the beautiful white sand of the beach. Maybe he couldn't now that I won the territory? "Very good," he commended, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Trinian, the great Shadowman of Narnia that has dominated the land for centuries, is dead.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11- Celebration  
I stood there, not really believing what I had just done. Glasswater Beach was totally quiet. Not a soul moved for a moment, the air unnaturally still. Then, cheers broke out from my supporters, and they rushed to greet me.

The first to reach me was Peter. He nearly knocked me backward with his momentum, but we kept our balance. He nearly killed me in a hug, which I gladly returned, and said, "My Aslan, Sophie, I thought I lost you. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you in time."

I rolled my eyes and, a bit roughly I admit, put my hands on each side of his face. "Peter, you were fighting a baker's dozen of wolves. _Don't worry about it._ Besides, without my kidnapping, I wouldn't have killed him today. That son of a bitch deserved it."

He laughed, held my face, and pushed our lips together. We separated smiling, and Ed hurtled at me, suffocating me with his arms. I laughed loudly while he rattled off congratulations and compliments. Next to meet me was Susan, who also hugged me, jumping up and down with joy. Lucy and Ben met me at the same time, and we spun in an awkward circle, laughing up to the skies. "Ben!" I shouted, wrapping him in my arms in a hug that I think killed him for a minute. "You got Fenris! You were excellent! That was amazing!"

"Not so bad yourself!" Ben shouted back, just as happy as I was. Suddenly, a strangled cry rang through the air, and we turned to the source: the corpses of Trinian and Fenris. Their bodies seemed to deflate as black smoke billowed out of them, slowly floating up to about eye level. Both pillars became one huge towering cloud of evil, and we were really scared. There was no way we were getting out of this one.

Suddenly, we heard a deafening roar sounding from the northernmost point of the beach, and I think all of Narnia heard it. The huge cloud gave another strangled cry and dissolved into the air, leaving no evidence on the beach. No bodies, no smoke, just the buried sword. I resolved to get rid of it when we came back someday.

We slowly turned around to see the most welcome sight I've ever been in the presence of: Aslan. We all tread softly on the sand towards him, sheathing our weapons. We all bowed, and he said, "Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." This time, having no choice, I stood. So did Ben, and we proudly smiled. "You have done well, Small Ones. You are worthy of your crowns. But every royal needs a throne. You'll find that a new wing to Cair Paraval has been created. It's small, but fit for a Warrior King and Queen."

"Aslan," I said, in a sort of breathless voice, "...I couldn't thank you enough. You brought Ben and I here, you gave us power, you gave us the opportunity of love...what can I say?"

"Dear One, I only brought you to Narnia. The rest you did on your own. Now, do hurry to Cair Paraval, your thrones await you."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12-Crowns, Dancing, and Truth  
Here we are, a week after the Duels of Glasswater. I stood in front of my mirror worriedly, wondering if I looked okay. I wore a light purple dress and cape with golden sandals. Ed, Sue and Lu stopped by, saying I looked amazing. They looked extraordinary, in their red-orange and blue dresses respectively, Ed wearing a green tunic and brown breeches. Ben was here before, wearing a scarlet tunic and cape with brown breeches, just as happy as I am. Now, we were in my room, waiting to be crowned. Ben was sprawled on my bed, grinning like an idiot.

"Knock knock," a familiar voice said from behind the slightly open door. I turned around smiling warmly as Peter hugged me, his chest to my back.

"Ben!" I heard a high voice call from outside.

"That would be Lucy," Ben said, and he hurried out the door, closing it behind him. Pete and I stared at each other lovingly in the mirror. He wore a silvery tunic and cape with khaki-colored breeches, his crown resting on his yellow head. Then, I turned back to my own reflection, seeing what seemed so plain compared to everyone that visited me.  
My melancholy must have shown on my face, because Peter asked, "What's wrong, love? What could possibly make you sad today, of all days?"

Sadly, I answered, "Well, I've seen everyone dressed in their finest clothes today. I'm in my best, and...everyone looks amazing, and I can't even pull off a little above average today."

I watched Pete's expression go from elated to surprised, subsequently followed by him grasping my shoulders, turning my body to face him, and tenderly but firmly taking my chin so I had no choice but to look right into his beautiful blue eyes. "Listen," he said, his voice low, "Sophie, you are beautiful. You outshine any girl I've met, human _or _Narnian. When you're in the room, I can't take my eyes off you. You're perfect in every way, physically _and _mentally. If Aphrodite existed, you'd be even more beautiful than her. Sophie, I love you, and you'll always be beautiful, not matter what."

"...Peter," I whispered, tears threatening to spill over. "D-did you mean all that?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "How could you not think you're beautiful? Look at yourself!" Pete turned my shoulders toward the mirror, and I saw myself again. My confidence boosted by his proclamation, the sunlight from the window seemed to reveal what he was talking about: I saw a girl standing in the mirror wearing a stunning lavender dress, hugging her curvy, athletically slender body perfectly. She had beautiful alabaster skin, not a blemish or cut in sight, and her eyes stood out like sapphires. Her brown hair fell to the middle of her back, beautifully thick and wavy. Her lips were ruby red, her cheeks rosy. Her oval face was perfectly symmetrical, holding equal beauty. The girl looked...amazing. And this girl was...me?

"See what I mean?" Peter said, bringing me back to reality. "Sophie, you're beautiful. Don't convince yourself otherwise. No one can match you, and I'm not just saying that because I love you. The first day you came here, I thought you were more beautiful that any girl I've seen. Everyone agrees. Everyone with a sound mind, that is."

I was so overcome with emotion, I did the only thing I thought of: I threw myself into his arms and kissed him with all the passion I could muster. He happily kissed back, matching my own effort. Even after we stopped for great need of air, we stayed in each other's arms, not willing to separate even for a minute.

"Lady Sophie?" Clara, a Faun, inquired at the door. Pete and I quickly separated but stayed close. "Lady Sophie, King Peter, it's time for the Warrior's Coronation."

Suddenly, I was on edge again, nervous that even though all I'd have to do was walk through a room and sit down, I'd find some way to screw it up. Peter, sensing my nervousness, took my hand and led me down the Warrior's Wing. It was as grand as the rest of the castle, but smaller, in a way. It contained an extensive library, studies for both Ben and I, our chambers, an armory, a council room, and of course a lounge (even warriors need to unwind.) And, as always, the throne room. It was a relatively large room, not as large as the Pevensies', but still grand. The marble thrones were padded with velvet; behind them was a beautiful window that looked to the northern mountains.

In a few minutes, Ben and I stood on either side of Aslan, facing our majestic thrones. Beautiful trumpet music began playing, and we started our walk down the hall. When we finally got to our thrones, all eyes were upon us. I felt the heat in my cheeks flare up, unaccustomed to all the attention.

I saw the two Beavers, whom we had become great friends with in our time here, each walk up with a pillow, a crown placed delicately on it. Mr. Tumnus placed a golden crown, inlaid with emeralds, on Ben's head as Aslan said, "To the intelligence, strategy, and skill a battle requires, I give Warrior King Benjamin the Insightful." Ben was so happy, and I was so proud.

Mr. Tumnus shyly slid over to me and picked up a crown made of delicate silver, sapphires set into it, and I bent to allow him to put it on my head. As I felt the weight of the crown settle on my hair, I heard Aslan bellow, "To the courage, determination, and resolve a warrior needs, I give Warrior Queen Sophie the Strong." I really did feel like a queen then. I sought out Peter in the crowd, looking at me with nothing but love in his eyes. Ben stood beside me, prouder of me than I was of him. Aslan continued, "May your wisdom in battle keep Narnia alive until the end of time." He led the chant, and the entire hall took it up: "Long live King Benjamin! Long live Queen Sophie!"

Later that day, after the feast, the hall took up dancing. Peter quickly made his way over to me, bowed, and asked, "May I have this dance, m'lady?"

I curtsied, for probably the only time in my life, and said, "Of course you may, my king."

Both of us laughing, he swept me into his arms and brought me to the dance floor. We started an uplifting song, and I was able to catch glimpses of everyone in my family ever since we came to Narnia: Ben, of course, newly crowned King Benjamin the Insightful, and I couldn't be prouder; Lucy, a little girl I considered my own sister; Ed, a brother that I could always rely on; Susan, my winggirl that brings out my girly side; and Peter, my best friend, my boyfriend, my perfect fit, that I didn't think would ever stop loving me.

After dancing for several songs, I was winded, and decided to take a break. As Peter swept off to dance with Lucy, I got a drink and headed out to the balcony, where I could see both the mountains and the beach, further east. Strolling along the tide, I saw a majestic figure, his back turned, his side facing the setting sun: Aslan. I dropped my glass, whirled around, and sprinted out of the room. I heard shouts of "Soph!" and "Queen Sophie!" and "M'lady!" , but I didn't stop. I had to ask Aslan something before he disappeared again. And who knows when he'll ever reappear after that? Wasn't he notorious for that?

I flew down the hall, out of the Warrior's Wing, and toward the closest entrance to the beach: the Pevensies' throne room. As I darted to the middle of the room, I was suddenly aware of footsteps far behind me. I didn't stop; who would?

As I pretty much tumbled down the steps to the beach, I heard my own heart pounding in my ears. Finally, I reached the sand, and I breathlessly called out, "Aslan! Aslan! Wait, please!" Thankfully, the lion stopped and turned, and I made my way to him, despite the shakiness of my tired legs.

Finally, I was able to reach him, and he said, "Dear One, what made you race through the entire castle just to see me? And do catch your breath before you answer."

Gratefully, I doubled over, panting hard. When I was able to get my breathing at a normal pace, we began walking again, and I asked, "Aslan, I remember when you knighted Ben and I, so very long ago."

He inserted, "Yes, you were Lady Sophie Gawain and he was Sir Benjamin MacCool."

"Well, why did you knight us that way? I know that MacCool was an old legend where a man unwittingly ate the Fish of Knowledge and became a clan leader, and Gawain was about an almost-perfect knight. But why did you choose those names?"

Aslan, a twinkle in his eye, said, "Well, your brother was given the name MacCool because, though he does not know it, he is capable of great things, like you. He will accomplish them, only when he doesn't expect it."

"I'm sorry, Aslan, but what about me? Am I not as skilled or smart as I think I am? Does Peter only think I'm beautiful because he loves me? Do I overestimate myself?"

"On the contrary, Queen Sophie, you _underestimate _yourself. You are already more skilled and intelligent than you believe you are. Your beauty would hypnotize any man, and do not believe that is the only reason King Peter loves you. Just like your brother, you are capable of things no one can imagine. Now, I do believe King Peter is awaiting you."

I whirled around and spotted Pete on the balcony I had just vacated. I cheerily waved up to him, and he gratefully smiled. I stood there for a minute, thinking about all I had been given since I stepped into this magical land: power, confidence, love. With my back turned, I asked, "Aslan, when will I see you again?"

I heard him respond, "Soon, Dear One, soon."

"But when?" Hearing no response, I whirled around, afraid. But even though I called out, "Aslan!", the great lion was gone.

I heard Peter walk up to me and hug me around the middle. His lips buried in my hair, he asked, "What was that all about? You looked like the devil was on your tail! What made you run like that?"

Staring doubtfully at the sand where the god of Narnia just stood, I said, "I'll tell you later. Shall we go back to the celebration?"

"Of course, my love, of course."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13- A Montage of Complete Happiness  
Well, Ben and I have stayed in Narnia for about...wow, five years, the Pevensies for six. We were gathered around the Christmas tree in the Lounge in our Wing. We were opening our presents from Father Christmas. Narnia was beautiful in winter, and we loved it.

"Merry Christmas!" Ben bellowed as he waltzed into the room, kissing Lu on the cheek. Yeah, they've decided to go out a year ago, and they're in love. Peter and I have been going strong, hardly ever arguing, unless he didn't want me to fight. Then I'd argue up a storm, and he'd always lose.

"Merry Christmas!" I called back. "Hurry, we're opening presents!" He slid onto the floor to join us, just as Ed was unwrapping his present.

"What's this?" Ed asked as he ripped the paper off of the long, rectangular box. He tossed the lid off to reveal a long, slender sword and shield.

"Well, Father Christmas really didn't forget about you!" Lu exclaimed. We all admired our new gifts, all of which more extravagant than the last.

"Well, that was a fun Christmas, wasn't it?" I said, getting up from my position on the floor and helping Lucy up too, who started to pick up some wrapping paper.  
"Wait, Soph!" Peter called, a little urgently. I heard Susan mutter something, and then scuffling as four pairs of feet shuffled out of the room. Peter stood and took me into his arms, burying the side of his face in my hair. "I love you, you know that, right?"

I looked up in slight confusion. "I love you too, Peter, but what's that got to do with anything?"

Looking right into my eyes, he said, "It has to do with everything." He reached into the amazingly decorated Christmas tree and pulled out a small, black velvet box. My breath caught in my throat when I realized what this might be.

"Sophie Henderson, I've loved you for five years. Before you, I thought I knew how music sounded, how velvet felt, how beauty looked. But since I met you, I realized that music was your laugh, that velvet was your touch, that you were pure beauty."

He got down on one knee and opened the box, but I could look nowhere but his eyes as he said, "Sophie, will you marry me?"

I jumped into his arms, all the while yelling, "Yes! Yes! Yes, Peter, yes!" I squinted through the wall of tears to look at the ring: there was a big blue sapphire in the center, surrounded by five smaller diamonds. "The big blue one is you, and the diamonds are me, Ed, Sue, Lu, and Ben. Specially made."

I grabbed the back of Peter's head and pushed him into a long, long kiss. He blindly fit the ring onto my finger and cupped my face, never once separating. We stood up, still locking lips, in our own little world. "Oh my god," I muttered, not quite able to process it yet.

"What?" Peter asked, worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh my god, I'm engaged!" I laughed, heavily leaned on Pete, and we both toppled onto the couch. I looked down to my fiancée (how great it felt to say that!) happily, and he returned my gaze with just as much glee. We fell into comfortable silence, satisfied with just staring at each other, when I heard footsteps and a voice say, "Get a room!"

I looked up to find the others coming back into the Lounge. It was Susan who just spoke, and I tumbled off of Peter, landed on the stone floor, and began laughing. "What's so funny?" Sue asked, and I got up chuckling.

"You know it was going to happen soon, anyway!" When she was still puzzled, (and a little appalled) I held up the ring. I was instantly deafened by congratulations and nearly suffocated by hugs. Peter was roped into the mob, too, and we both celebrated along with the others. Eventually, the celebration ended, and we were left alone in the Lounge, again.  
"Who knew," I said to myself, a little awed.

"Well, I asked Ben for his blessing, and I needed Sue's help with the ring-"

"Not that, Peter," I said, stopping him and resting my hand on his lap. "I mean, who knew that an amazingly handsome king would ever willingly marry me? Certainly no one on Earth!"

"Well," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

*****  
Another year, gone, and I found myself staring into my full-length mirror. I was wearing a beautiful white ball gown. There were glittery silver swirls on the bodice, and the veil went down to my feet. I looked to my two bridesmaids, dressed in beautiful pale-blue dresses. Susan handed me my bouquet, made of white roses and blue hydrangeas, and gave me a hug. Lucy wormed her way in and said, "The day's finally here!"

I heard the door open and glimpsed Ben in the mirror, looking dapper in his kingly robes. I separated from the girls and enveloped him in my arms. "Are you ready to give me away?"

"As ready as you are. I just stopped in to see Pete and Ed. Soph, you should see Peter! He's about to jump out of his skin!"

I rolled my eyes as Susan said, "Typical. He's brave enough to fight giants but is afraid to marry his own fiancée."

"Oh Sue, relax!" Lucy exclaimed. "Can you blame him? He's about to make the longest commitment of his life!"

Sue glanced at the clock. "My Aslan, it's nearly ten o'clock! We have to go!" She grabbed my hand and nearly started sprinting down the hall, all four of us laughing along the way. It took all my attention to make sure I didn't step on my gown as we rushed out of the Warrior's Wing, through Cair Paraval, and stopping just outside the Great Hall. I remembered how Susan decided that the color scheme was blue and white, and how she decorated the hall accordingly: alternating rows of white and blue seats, great blue and white sashes streaked across the hall, the varying shades of blue the wedding party wore. The Archenlandian pastor stood at the head of the Hall, his back facing the warm summer sun. Sue signaled for the orchestra to start playing, and Lucy began her walk down the aisle, looking beautiful in her knee-length dress.

"Susan, thank you so much for your help on this! You did more than I!"  
"Don't worry about it, Sophie! I've wanted to do this for years; I just needed someone to get married! Good luck, Soph, I have to go!" With those parting words, she began slowly striding down the long aisle. I was almost afraid to walk down; after all, would Peter at the last minute decide he didn't love me enough to marry me?

Ben, from beside me, read my mind and said, "Relax, Soph. Don't worry. He adores you. He's not going to back out. Now, will you calm down so we can begin?"

A little startled that it was already our turn, I lowered the veil over my face, took Ben's arm, and allowed him to lead me around the corner, through the doors, and down the aisle.

There stood my Peter, my best friend, my soon-to-be husband. He wore a bright white tunic and cape with brown breeches. Ed was next to him, wearing pretty much the same thing, just in a light shade of blue. Sue and Lu stood to the left, grinning brightly. I could feel my own lips stretching into insanity. Ed stood to the right with Pete, looking proud. He flashed me a thumbs-up, looking just as happy as his sisters. Peter stood just to the right of the pastor, looking at me with love in his eyes.

Peter  
I couldn't take my eyes off her if I wanted to; luckily, I didn't. She slowly made her way toward me, hanging on to Ben. She was draped in an amazing dress-it was sparkly, modest, and dramatic all at the same time. Finally, she met me at the altar, where Ben moved the facial veil over her head, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and left us to stand by Ed. I took her hands, and she looked up at me, beauty radiating from every inch of her. My beautiful bride said to me, "You know, if we go through with this, you're never getting rid of me."

I replied, "It's a risk I'd love to take."

Sophie, the Reception  
I sat next to Pete at the High Table, watching the guests get served delicious cuts of meat and perfectly steamed vegetables. Once everyone was situated, Edmund stood to give the best-man toast.

"Peter and Sophie are two of the most compatible people I've ever met," he said. "They both love a good battle, they both lovingly annoy their family, and they can be the two most stubborn people in the world if they set their minds to it. Oh, they definitely have differences; you just have to look hard enough. For example, Sophie has a shred of kindness when she has fun with her brother." This earned a laugh from the audience, and he continued on. "Sophie, you're never getting rid of Peter. I hope you know what you signed up for. Peter, please, don't give her reason to regret loving you. She's the best thing to ever happen to you."

A few tears stung my eyes as everyone applauded his speech. As Ed sat down, Ben stood, and held his glass up as he began his own speech.

"All I can say is, Sophie, I've _never _seen you so girly!" This earned a laugh from the audience, and I buried my face in my arms to hide my embarrassment. Peter wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and Ben continued on. "Before we came to Narnia, you should have seen her! Our mother would have to force her into a dress, and since they started out, she's worn them with no problem! Before, if any guy but me laid a finger on her, she'd sock him in the gut! Oh, but now that's Pete's here, he can hug her whenever he wants!" Soon, he had the entire Hall laughing, and I said to Peter (my new husband), "It's funny, because it's true!"

"But, most important, before we came to Narnia, well, Sophie didn't give a damn about looks. She...well, she kind of hated how she looked. But Peter, you made her realize she was beautiful. She never even considered herself a match to other girls back home, and they were no prize. She was the belle of the ball, but she never realized it. Peter, thank you so much for forcing her to see just how beautiful she is. And Sophie, by the Lion's Mane, don't stop loving him, please! I need a _guy _in the family!"

Though his speech ended with a joke, I was still touched by what he said. Even _he _thought I was beautiful.

After dinner, we were led to the dance floor to begin our first waltz. Peter's arm held my waist close to his as my head rested on his shoulder. The dance was slow and romantic, and we swayed perfectly in sync. The rest of the world faded away, the music radiating around us. I said to him, "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you more than life itself."

*****  
The whole reception was amazing. The songs were upbeat, the guests were thrilled, and everything went smoothly. The last dance came all too soon, and it left us wondering how eleven o'clock arrived so quickly. Sue and Lu shepherded me off and had me change from my wedding gown into a shorter, sexier dress. It hugged my body in an attractive way, and Pete's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw his new wife.

We waved to the crowd as they cheered indistinguishable congratulations. He led me to Samuel and Artemis, who were hooked up to a white carriage. Pete held the door and ushered me in, warding off the stinging grains of rice. Sue and Lu know where we're going, but Peter and I have no clue. They decided to keep the honeymoon a secret from us, but they gave a full three weeks to be alone. As we huddled in the carriage (my dress was quite cold,) we whispered sweet nothings to each other and watched the sun dip lower and lower from the sky. It had just disappeared below the horizon when we arrived at the fork of the two Great Rivers, where a small cottage stood. We stumbled out of the carriage and bid the horses goodbye, and when they finally disappeared over the hill, Pete swept me into his arms and carried me over the threshold of the small but lovely house. Once I was upright again, I gratefully kicked off the heels Susan forced me to wear in the closet and turned to get a drink when I was met with soft lips crushing my own. I responded immediately, matching his own desire.

He moved down my neck, and I knotted my fingers in his hair, my breathing becoming ragged with anticipation. His strong hands gripped my hips as he moved back to my jaw, and my pelvis pressed against his. We moved as one to the master bedroom door, and I fiddled with the knob before he, laughing, had to open the door for me. "Shut up and keep kissing me," I muttered.

"Happily," Peter replied. His kisses grew rougher and more lustful, and I could only turn it around and supply my own. We kept moving in synchronization until I felt my back slam against the wall. Bubbling over with happiness, I found the strength to push my husband away from me, across the room, and land on the bed, taking me with him. We kept kissing, and I was able to straddle his hips and rip off his shirt, until he rolled over, picked me up, and tossed me further into the middle of the bed. I got back onto my knees and met Peter, who toppled over, arousing me with his weight. We rolled around for a bit, and I found myself under him again, but we had stopped for a minute, looking each other in the eyes.

And then, ever so slowly, his fingers slipped around my back, clutched at my dress, and slowly pulled the zipper down my back.


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14-Return...  
"You'll never take me alive!" I yelled over my shoulder as I galloped away from Peter. Laughing, he urged Samuel on, and Artemis, getting slow, was easily over taken.

"I just did," he muttered, as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Save it for the bedroom," I said as I settled and concentrated on looking for glimpses of the White Stag. As I searched, my mind began to wander. Who knew that something this extraordinary would happen to an outcast like me? I still remembered that day, nearly ten years ago. We ventured through the mirror in my room and stumbled upon the tall lantern, where Storm Walker (now a good friend of ours) found us, arrested us, and brought us to Cair Paraval, where I met Lucy, Edmund, Susan, and Peter.

As I reminisced, the past came back to haunt me. I saw, up ahead, the four brothers and sisters gathered around a tall, thin, wrought-iron structure, the top of which glowed with the light of fire. Ben and I dismounted, awed by the sight.

"It's like a dream," Susan said in, ironically, a dreamy voice.

"Or a dream of a dream...Spare Oom!" Lucy shouted. She began running, her siblings following her, but I noticed something different.

"Sophie!" Peter called. I yelled back, "I'll meet up with you in a minute! Ben, over here!" I grabbed Ben's hand and pulled him behind me, all the while asking what was going on. After we passed a particularly large bush, we saw it: a cloudy portal hovering in midair, which reflected my worn writing desk, the unfinished story I was writing.

"My Aslan!" Ben quietly exclaimed, awed at what we discovered. Barely thinking, I crept through the shrubbery, took a deep breath, and stepped through the portal.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15...Or beginning?  
"Ooof!" I muttered, stumbling out of the mirror and belly flopping the floor. I heard an, "Ow!" from Ben as he used me to break his fall. I took in my surroundings as I caught my breath again, and I realized I was back in my room, from before we went through the mirror. Panic welling up in my heart, I shoved Ben-who looked like a thirteen-year-old again-off me, struggled to a standing position, and watched, horrified, as the forest in the glass faded away, only to be replaced by the reflection of my sixteen-year-old self. I pounded on the glass, willing for it to allow me back into Narnia, my kingdom, my heaven, back to my beloved husband. It remained solid.

Ben wrenched me away from the mirror, trying to figure out what happened. I realized it then. "Ben, while we've been gone, time must've stopped or something. We're exactly the same as when we left! Oh my Aslan, the visitors! Remember, we were getting ready to meet them when we left! Ben, hurry, get into something nice. Go!" Without protest, he ran from the room. I rummaged in my closet, trying to not think of the fact that I may never see my husband again. I'll deal with that later. I finally found a white blouse and dark blue skirt. Shrugging, I put them on. At least they'll please my mother _and _preserve some dignity.

"Children, children!" Speak of the devil, she will appear. "Hurry now, our visitors are here! Come now!"

"Coming, Mum!" I yelled down. I peeked into Ben's room to find him putting on a brown shirt and black slacks. I said, "Hurry up, Ben! The faster we deal with this, the faster we can try to figure out what happened!" He nodded, and I left the room. I knew my mom would explode if I was late for this. I was her best asset; she used me to show off all the time. This time, I decided to comply; we'd be able to figure out what happened faster if I did.

I was trying to slip on my penny loafers, hopping down the stairs, when, predictably, I lost my balance and slipped on the wooden step. I fell headfirst down the stairs, lunging to, at the very least, severe pain. I yelped in fear, and suddenly I felt strong arms catch me. I smelled an all-too-familiar scent and felt a hard chest cushion my fall. Craning my neck, I saw the crystal blue orbs that I had fallen in love with.

His blonde hair was a little shorter, his build a little less muscular, his face a little younger, but he was still handsome as ever. My breath caught in my throat; so did his. How...how was this possible? My husband was standing here, before me, holding me, saving me from certain death. Never taking his eyes from mine, he gently lowered me from the step into a standing position. We held onto each other, afraid that if we separated, we'd never see each other again.

"Oh my, do you two know each other?" my mother asked. Probably hoping that I'd be more submissive if I found a boyfriend.

"You could say that, Ms. Henderson," Peter said, humor and love in his eyes.

Ben came stomping down as Pete helped me with my balance. Ben saw Ed, Lu, and Sue, assessed the situation, and said, "May we go outside, Mother? It's a beautiful day."

"Of course, darlings! I was just serving Mrs. McCready some tea. Off you go!" As she disappeared in the kitchen, I took Pete's hand and pulled him out of the house, the others following quickly. After I was sure that we were out of our mother's sight, I flung my arms around Peter and buried him in a hug, and he strongly held me against him, just as happy that we've met again.

"I thought I lost you," he mumbled, his face buried in my hair.

"For a while, you did," I happily replied, elated that I would be able to see not only Peter, but everyone else in my family. Edmund, Lucy, Susan...we were all family, whether we liked it or not.

We don't know a lot of things. We don't know if Narnia will be okay without us, why we were brought to Lantern Waste after ten years in office, where or when Narnia reveals itself once again. There are two things we are absolutely certain of, though; Peter and I will get married, when we're older, and we'll be welcomed into Narnia once again.


End file.
